L'ange qui m'a sauvé
by Leilan
Summary: OS HPDM "Drago Malefoy, l'ange qui m'a sauvé. L'ange que j'ai aimé, que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours."


Hello tout le monde,

Voici mon premier OS qui s'adresse à une personne qui le mérite bien, ma jeunette préférée Elenawen. Bon anniversaire ma belle. Tu vois, je l'ai fais.

J'espère que cela vous plaira. Cela fait très bizarre de mettre en ligne mes premiers écrits.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je m'appelle Harry Potter, le survivant, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort.

Cela fait 2 ans maintenant que tu m'as quitté, aujourd'hui, je ne peux que me lamenter encore un peu plus sur ta tombe.

Un simple rectangle en marbre, banal, froid. Mais je ne parviens toujours pas à imaginer que tu puisses te trouver là !

Comment penser à toi autrement que comme une personne pleine de vie, si tendre, si parfaite.

Oh bien sûr, cela n'a pas toujours été facile entre nous, mais notre couple n'en était que plus magnifique encore.

Nous l'avons construit tellement difficilement. Faire fasse au monde, à tes amis, au mien, nous affirmer, nous aimer librement fut sans nul doute pour moi encore plus difficile que mon combat contre Voldemort.

Mais quand je pense maintenant à ce que nous étions, je ne peux que me réjouir du chemin que nous avons parcouru ensemble. Des moments si magiques.

Je me pris à ce moment, sous la pluie et le vent à me rappeler comment tout cela avait débuté.

C'était vers le milieu de ma 7e année, tout était tranquille depuis que j'avais vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres.

Hey oui, j'avais triomphé, après un entraînement intensif, j'étais parvenu à vaincre ce mégalomane.

Je suis resté 3 semaines dans le coma après cela, conséquences de mon combat mais aussi de la perte de mon lien mental avec Voldemort.

Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai découvert un monde nouveau, tout se reconstruisait petit à petit, les gens reprenaient espoir. Par contre, à mon grand malheur j'étais un Héro.

Je n'étais plus juste le garçon qui a survécu, j'étais celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort. C'était mon plus grand cauchemar je crois, devenir l'idole de tout un peuple. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire sans que cela ne soit retranscrit dans les journaux ou que je ne sois assailli de nombreuses lettres.

Les gens me regardaient avec dévotion, les filles s'évanouissaient presque en me voyant et j'en passe.

Ron voulait que j'en profite, lui si avide de reconnaissance et de célébrité. Célébrité que je lui aurais donner sans aucun souci.

Peu de gens comprenait ce que je vivais je crois. C'était si dur pour moi d'être vénéré pour avoir tué.

Aussi monstrueux que soit Voldemort, j'étais quand même devenu un meurtrier. Ajoutez cela aux nombreux mangemorts que j'avais tués pendant la bataille finale et vous obtenez un survivant plus que mal dans sa peau et déprimé.

Personne ne voyait rien. Oh je les comprends parfaitement, ils étaient si heureux que tout cela soit fini. Mais moi, je m'enfonçais petit à petit dans la déprime, mais la solitude aussi depuis que mes 2 meilleurs amis s'étaient déclarés.

Je ne leur en voulait pas bien sûr, cela faisait si longtemps que j'attendais ce moment, mais je ne pensais pas que je m'en sentirai si abandonné.

Le seul point positif de ma vie, la seule chose qui m'empêchait encore d'en finir c'était toi.

Toi, qui n'avait en rien changé tes habitudes, qui me considérait toujours comme avant.

Mais toi qui représentais aussi ce qui m'avait fait triompher. Tu étais celui par qui tout avait pu se finir. Cette victoire était autant la tienne que la mienne.

J'étais fou de toi, depuis notre 6e année, cela faisait des mois que je soupirais sur ta personne.

Je te voulais pour moi, rien que pour moi. Et le seul obstacle à ce moment était Voldemort. Je ne pouvais pas être heureux tant qu'il était vivant.

Alors pour toi, je l'ais tué, j'ai mis fait à cette guerre pour une raison totalement personnelle.

Disparu mon altruisme habituel, non, je ne me suis battu que pour vivre enfin heureux… avec toi si tu voulais bien me le permettre.

Enfin, à ce moment, le avec toi était plutôt compromis.

Tu ne me regardais pas, tu te contentais de m'insulter parfois même de m'ignorer. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je me décourageais petit à petit.

Je me demande où était passé le parfait gryffondor que se jetait dans les ennuis sans avoir peur, qui osait et surtout où était passé le courage, mon courage, propriété de ma maison ?

Par la suite, tout est allé si vite.

Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais en finir. Assis au bord d'une des fenêtres de la tour d'astronomie, je regardais le sol, si loin en dessous de moi.

Est-ce que sauter était la meilleure solution ? A ce moment j'en étais persuadé. Je ne supporterais plus une autre journée où mes amis m'oublieraient, où tu m'insulterais encore. Je ne voulais plus du survivant, mais comment faire connaître Harry autrement qu'en faisait disparaître le dit survivant.

C'est pour cette raison que je voulais sauter. Sauter pour tout recommencer.

De toute façon, ma tâche était accomplie, Voldemort était mort alors à qui manquerais je ?

J'osais espérer que tu remarquerais mon absence, ne serais ce que pour le fait que tu t'ennuies sans pouvoir m'envoyer d'insultes. Au moins, cela signifiera que j'avais représenté quelque chose pour toi.

Je me suis décidé enfin à me lever sur le rebord. Je n'avais pas fait de lettre d'adieu, je n'en ressentais pas le besoin, que dire de toute façon ?

Mes yeux s'étaient fermés d'eux même. Je n'avais qu'un pas à faire et c'était la fin. A ce moment, j'avais le sourire aux lèvres, tout allait finir enfin. Je me sentais heureux, libéré.

Mais tout cela ne dura qu'un très cours instant.

Je me suis senti tout à cours rattrapé, quelque chose ou quelqu'un me tirait vers l'arrière.

Je dois dire que je me suis bien débattu à ce moment. Je voulais tant mourir, personne ne pouvait m'en empêcher.

Pourtant c'est bien ce qui arriva. Assis sur le sol de la tour, je me suis retourné pour voir qui avait osé braver ma volonté et je me suis retrouvé face à Blaise Zabini, ton meilleur ami. Quel fantastique situation. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand je repense à la tête qu'à faite ce pauvre Zabini quand il a vu que c'était le survivant qui avait décidé d'arrêter de vivre.

Je ne lui ai rien dit, je me suis contenté de partir vite. Je ne voulais pas lui parler, je ne voulais pas qu'il me demande pourquoi.

Je ne voulais plus rien à vrai dire. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Le lendemain, tous les serpentards étaient au courant bien sûr. Toute la grande salle aussi à vrai dire. Seul les profs semblaient encore ignorer la nouvelle.

Je me suis assis à ma table sans un mot, ne répondant à aucune question. J'avais déjà décidé à ce moment que ce soir là serait le soir de ma mort, le soir de la mort du survivant.

Cette pensée a amené sur mes lèvres un sourire assez malsain.

Ce jour là, je n'ai pas été en cours, je n'ai pas mangé. Je me suis contenté de rester en haut de la tour d'astronomie, attendant mon heure.

Le soleil s'est doucement couché, c'était une nuit assez sombre, comme mon humeur.

Ce soir, ce serait la bonne tentative, plus rien ne m'arrêterait.

Mais bien sûr, je me fourvoyais encore.

Etais je donc maudit ? Ou alors tellement nul que je n'arrivais même pas à me suicider comme je le voulais ?

En tout cas, ce soir là encore quelqu'un m'arrêta

C'est sa voix traînante qui me sortit de ma transe, il me demandait simplement si j'allais encore recommencer

Je me souviens parfaitement de ma surprise quand j'ai enfin saisit que c'était lui que me parlait, lui qui était là si près de moi

Quelle ironie de le voir montrer un tant soit peu d'intérêt pour moi alors que j'avais bel et bien décidé d'en finir.

Je ne t'ai pas répondu, mais je n'ai pas sauté tout de suite non plus.

Je voulais savoir ce que tu avais à me dire, après tout, tu étais bien là pour quelque chose.

Ce qui se passe par la suite, je ne le compris que bien plus tard.

Sur le moment, tout alla bien trop vite, il me tira soudain en arrière pour m'administrer une magnifique gifle tout en me hurlant que j'étais pitoyable, que j'abandonnais, que je ne pensais pas à tous ces êtres qui tenaient à moi. A lui qui tenait à moi.

Je l'ai vu s'approcher de moi, je l'ai sentit me prendre dans ses bras, je l'ai sentit m'embrasser délicatement.

Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai pas réagit.

Comment aurais je pu faire quelque chose ? La raison de mon essai de suicide était en train de faire ce que je n'avais pas eu le courage de faire.

Il avait eu le cran d'un gryffondor, il m'avait sauvé.

C'est à ce moment je crois que je me suis rendu compte que je ne faisais toujours rien et qu'il s'éloignait doucement de moi déçu.

Quelle joie se fut pour moi de voir son visage s'épanouir quand je l'ai saisit pour l'embrasser de la plus possessive et magnifique des façons qui soit.

Finalement, je n'étais qu'un lâche, j'avais choisis la facilité au lieu de me battre pour lui.

Encore aujourd'hui je le regrette. J'aurai pu nous éviter tant de souffrance.

Mais grâce à lui, grâce à son amour, nous avons pu être ensemble.

Il nous a fallut du temps bien sûr, on ne peut effacer la haine d'un coup de baguette, mais on peut s'aimer et s'apprivoiser.

J'avais en ce jour une nouvelle raison de vivre.

Au fond, j'avais réussit, avec cet essai de suicide, le survivant que j'étais avait bien disparu. Peut être pas aux yeux des autres, mais aux miens oui en tout cas. N'étais ce pas cela le plus important ?

J'étais là, avec la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde, avec une nouvelle vie qui n'avait plus rien de désespérant ni de déprimant.

Comment cela aurait il pu être déprimant avec quelqu'un comme toi ? Nos disputes n'avaient pas disparu, nos bagarres non plus.

Mais a chaque fois cela se finissait au lit ou simplement par un je t'aime. Le bénéfice des disputes a toujours été la réconciliation.

Voila comment tout s'est passé. Voila comment j'en suis arrivé sur ta tombe.

Ta tombe ou j'ai fait écrire ce message :

Drago Malefoy,

L'ange qui m'a sauvé,

L'ange que j'ai aimé, que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours.

Cette tombe, où tu reposes depuis trop longtemps sans moi maintenant. J'ai essayé de vivre sans toi comme tu me l'avais demandé mais aujourd'hui je n'en peux plus.

Je vais te rejoindre mon ange, le poison que j'ai bu il y a quelque heure commence à faire effet.

Je vais m'endormir là et bientôt, je me réveillerai à tes côtés.

Tu m'as sauvé il y a 60 ans de cela. Aujourd'hui je meurs pour de bon mais cette fois, c'est pour vivre à tes cotés et non loin de toi.

Attend moi mon ange, Mon ange qui m'a sauvé.


End file.
